


Tics

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [97]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Yandere!Phil, bc its funny, shut up its a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint has tics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tics

**Author's Note:**

> "What’s wrong with him?" Bruce asked, popping out from the elevator together with Phil as the rest of the Avengers were gathered outside Clint’s bedroom. There was another series of barks followed by whimpering and coughing.

Clint had locked himself inside his room right after the debrief and Steve had followed him to ask him about the strange twitching his hands were making while in the meeting. 

"JARVIS, is Barton hiding a dog in there because if he is-" Tony started.

"He doesn’t have a dog." Phil interrupted. "At least not here. He keeps Lucky in his apartment."

"Either way, we need to talk to Clint." Steve told Phil calmly. "I think there’s something wrong and the whole team has noticed it too." They all nod in varying degrees. "At first I thought he was having a seizure, but if that were the case, JARVIS would have alerted him of it from the suit itself, wouldn’t he? Point is, I don’t know if it’s nothing to worry about, but we’re still his team mates and we’re all concerned about him, sir."

Phil nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Captain Rogers. While the sentiment is much appreciated, I’m sure, there’s nothing to worry about. Agent Barton just needs time to express his tics freely.”

"I’m sorry? Tics?" Tony interrupted.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Tics."

"Like- Like Tourette’s tics or dog ticks?" Tony asked. 

Everybody turned to him with varying degrees of disbelief. For a genius, he often surprised everybody with his stupid questions.

Phil remained impartial and refused to raise an eyebrow at the question. Instead, he sighed. “Tourette’s. Every time Agent Barton is on a mission, he suppresses his tics as long as he can. I’ve told him it isn’t necessary, but he insists… As a result, he needs time after a mission and debrief to express all of the repressed tics. The time varies on how long he was in mission. This time, it’s especially worse since the mission was longer and it was emotionally exhausting for all of us… He just… He needs time, and space, if that’s possible.” He smiled a tiny bit at all of them. And then the sweet smile turned murderous. “Of course, that’s the nice way of putting it. Make fun of him, and I won’t hesitate to tase your lights out.” Phil gave Tony a pointed look that made the genius step a little closer behind Steve. 

But he wasn’t hiding, of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere!Phil is funny. HAHAHAHA. Im sorry Im not sorry. XD
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/97306476611/i-had-my-first-french-class-today-and-somehow)


End file.
